The Dagger of Hate
by SilenceAtSunset
Summary: The guild members watched in disbelieve as their blonde celestial mage held the salmon haired man in her arms. They could not fathom the events that had just occurred. Though they watched as she screamed and cried pulling him closer, they stood behind her feeling numb. Her whimpers and pleads brought tears to their eyes. He always swore to protect her. - NaLu! R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The guild members watched in disbelieve as their blonde celestial mage held the salmon haired man in her arms. They could not fathom the events that had just occurred. Though they watched as she screamed and cried pulling him closer, they stood behind her feeling numb. Her whimpers and pleads brought tears to their eyes, his limp body drooping in her arms smacked them with the realization that he was gone. He always swore to protect her with his own life. Him seeing her future self, fall before him crushed everything inside of the young man and he knew from that point forward that if he had to, he would die saving her life. He would not watch her fade from him, not again. They could not believe that this day started as any other. Until Makarov had been informed of a danger in Magnolia from the council that very afternoon…

Makarov stared down into the lacrima with his expression scrunched in a mix of shock and anger, "You have allowed a weapon from the Book of Zeref, the dagger of hatred, to be stolen?!" He asked shaking in rage, his face reddening with each word. "And the suspect with this Dagger of Hatred is thought to be in Magnolia?!"

"I see you understand how dire this situation is." Lahar answered through the lacrima to Makarov. Makarov scoffed at the man and turned leaving the room. Reaching the balcony of the second floor he looked down upon his children.

"Ring the warning bell!" Makarov shouted walking down the stairs watching as members scrambled to do as he commanded. "Levy, library. Look up any and all information on the 'Dagger of Hatred'." She nodded and ran with Gajeel to the library. "Happy! Fly above the city and make sure no one is outside!" The exceed saluted.

"Aye, sir!"

"KEEP RINGING THE BELLS UNTIL HAPPY RETURNS SAYING EVERYONE IS IN DOORS!" Makarov shouted. He quickly turned to Team Natsu, who had stood wide-eyed waiting for their instructions. "There is a man who may very well be in Magnolia." The short Master began telling the four. "He has a weapon that is from the Book of Zeref. Your task, find the man. Retrieve the weapon. The magic council should arrive shortly, make sure both the weapon and the man are directly handed over to them. You MUST succeed. Go to the library and see what Levy has discovered." He briskly turned and walked away from the four.

"Y-you heard the master. Let's go." Erza commanded leading the group. Finally reaching the library, they all exchanged nervous glances and barged in finding the bluennette sitting with Gajeel surrounded by many piles of books.

"What do you got for us, Levy-chan?" Lucy asked leaning against the table, Natsu standing his arms folded next to her.

"It's called the 'Dagger of Hatred'." She answered setting a book down and pushing it toward the four. The dagger was drawn into the book.

"That's it?" Natsu and Gray asked their eye brows arched. "It's so small…"Natsu observed pointing at it.

"It even looks dull." Gray added looking up at Levy.

"… It's a drawing of the dagger, guys." Lucy answered sighing. " it's not going to be a completely perfect representation…"

The young men sheepishly smiled and backed away from the book blushing.

"if this 'small, dull dagger' so much as scratches you, your wound will begin to spill out until you are close to death by blood loss. Then it fills you with a black liquid, which begins to kill you slowly and painfully." Levy added opening another book and scanning through it.

"What is the black liquid?" Erza asked curiously. Levy continued skimming through the book and tapped the page finding what she was after.

"It is the diluted blood of the Zeref demon whom the dagger belongs to. There is not a lot of information on this demon. It just says that he is powerless with out the his weapon." Levy informed looking up at the team.

"So, it's safe to assume that the demon is the one with the dagger in Magnolia." Erza concluded with her arms crossed. Levy shrugged and nodded.

"That would be my guess." She agreed and began putting the books away. Gajeel remained silent and helped her while the four stood in thought. Finally, the silence was broken..

"YEAH! I'm al fired up!" Natsu exclaimed with his fists bawled and headed toward the door with Gray right by him.

"Erza, Lucy, let's go! We have a knife to collect." Gray shouted over his shoulder. Erza and Lucy turned to follow the young men out of the library.

"One more thing..." Levy said stopping the team in their tracks, "There is no way to stop the black liquid or 'the hate' from killing you. So be careful." Natsu flashed a toothy grin.

"We're team Natsu! Don't worry Levy. We will not be defeated." He replied and they continued out of the library, down the guild hall, and into the streets of Magnolia. Searching for the man with the Dagger of Hate.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu quickly grabbed Lucy by the waist and pushed her behind him when his dragon senses had heard a crash many houses ahead. He froze and glared in front of them waiting for anything to come out. Although, Lucy hated how people seemed to think she couldn't defend herself, she remained behind him, knowing he was only being cautious. After Natsu had seen her future self die in front of his eyes, he swore he would protect her even if it meant dying himself. He never let Lucy out of his sight and Lucy always made sure to stay in his view, knowing that he was terrified of losing her, again. An alley cat jumped into view with a small mouse hanging from its mouth. Natsu released the breath he was holding and pulled Lucy next to him. Grabbing her hand, they continued their search for the Zeref Demon.

"What if Erza and Gray found him, Natsu?" She asked whispering to the dragon slayer. He smiled and answered…

"Gray would have given some sort of ice signal." Lucy nodded knowing he was right and they continued hand in hand through the empty streets of Magnolia. The clock tower chimed letting the empty town know that it was two in the afternoon. The silence was almost too much for Lucy to bear, since that day, she had wanted to talk to Natsu about her future-self. She knew that he was broken up about it but she didn't understand why. After all, she is still alive. Even though it was mind boggling watching herself fall and breathe her last breath, Natsu was the one who was devastated.

"Natsu..." Lucy started slowing to a stop. He turned to look at her, his eyes clouded.

"What's wrong, Luce?" he asked worriedly. He looked her over making sure that she had no injuries.

"Are you okay?" She asked her fingers still entangled with his. He slightly smiled at her question and pulled her into him. He wrapped his strong arms around her and squeezed her tightly. Burying his head in her neck he breathed her in and allowed himself to be pulled into her sweet sent. He had watched his Lucy, lose the light in her eyes. He had watched his best friend fall. It may not have been his Lucy that he saw every day, but it was still her.

"I'm fine." She smiled sadly and let his lie slide. He pulled away and grabbed her hand, again, leading her. A shout was heard across the vacant town and an ice blast flew into the air. Natsu flipped Lucy onto his back and ran toward it. Lucy held tightly onto the salmon haired man and enjoyed the warmth that radiated from him.

"Erza move!" Gray shouted as he threw another ice lance towards the man. His face was hidden from the hood that shadowed him. A black, long cloak was draped around his frame.

"Don't get to close, Gray!" Erza shouted in return, she sped toward the man and swiped at him with her sword. He jabbed his dagger toward her chest but Gray had managed to pull her from his reach. He growled in frustration.

"Where is that hot head!?" he shouted panting next to Erza. The cloaked figure stood in the same position he was found in, he seemed unphased by Erza's and Gray's attempts to apprehend him.

"I'm right here, Ice princess." The two turned quickly and saw their fire mage friend. His smile was one of determination, closing his fists, fire danced around them, "And I'm all fired up!" The dragon slayer ran toward the man allowing his fist to land his first blow. He smiled when the man staggered from the speed. If the dragon slayer was there… where was Lucy? Natsu landed back by his friends and whispered, "We need to hold him off for five minutes." He cracked his neck and looked at his two comrades. With a nod, they ran toward the demon and attacked him simultaneously. The man was surprisingly fast. He flung the knife quickly toward the three of them. Dodging it, their frustration grew. This demon laughed at out frustration.

"Did you honestly think you could beat me?" He asked shouting. "A Zeref demon?" He continued laughing hysterically.

"Hurry up, Luce!" he hissed at himself.

Lucy paced anxiously from behind the wall. Peaking her head out, she saw her friends fighting their hardest but the man still seemed unaffected. She groaned and walked over to a hole in the ground. She peered inside and waited. Virgo suddenly popped out and smiled.

"Thirty seconds ahead of schedule, princess." Virgo informed wiping off her maid outfit. "I am ready for my punishment now."

"I'm not going to punish you! Thank you, Virgo! You can go!" Lucy hissed jokingly. Virgo smiled and vanished to the celestial spirit world. She jumped from behind her hiding place and yelled to her dragon slayer, "Now, Natsu!" He smiled at the celestial mages voice and lit up completely in flames. He ran to the man and let loose his flame.

"FIRE DRAGON, ROAR!" The man staggered back and fell into Virgo's trap. The ground below him fell and he followed it screaming in anger. He briefly saw Lucy, the reason for his down fall. He threw his dagger into the air and fell hardly at the end of the hole, his world eloping in to darkness.

Lucy remained standing where she had emerged smiling at her three friends who are cheering their victory. She locked eyes with Natsu and smiled brighter seeing his real, happy face. His smile faded and he ran to her watching as the dagger flew toward her.

"Lucy! Look out!" He jumped blocking its path and fell against her as the dagger sunk into his chest. Lucy froze on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

"Natsu?" she asked trembling. She scrambled from underneath his back and looked at his chest. The dagger was still lodged into him. He looked up and smiled a weak smile. "N-Natsu! What were you thinking?!" she asked her eyes filling with tears. She ran her hands all over him; his face his arm, through his hair and pulled him onto her.

"Lucy, pull it out." He choaked out with a groan.

"You'll die if I pull it out, Natsu!" she replied shakily holding back tears. She stroked his face and continued to run her finger through his hair. Trying to give him any sort of comfort she can.

"I'm going to die anyways, Luce." He answered smiling. Lifting his hand he softly touched her cheek. A tear fell and he carefully wiped it away.

"Why, Natsu? Why?" She asked holding him tightly.

"I promised to protect you Lucy." He sighed painfully. He gently released her and jerked the knife out of his chest. He screamed in pain and tossed to the side. Blood immediately began rushing from his wound. It soaked into his vest and down on his white pants. Lucy shuddered at Natsu's scream and pulled him closer to her.

"No…" Erza whispered falling to her knees. Gray lowered himself to her and grabbed Erza while hiding her face from the bloody Natsu. Lucy frantically ripped shreds of her shirts and pushed them onto his wound.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Lucy cried letting the tears fall. "There's so much blood." Lucy whined cringing. She frantically tore of her shirt and shoved it onto him. "I'll save you. I'll save you, Natsu." His eyes closed and his breathing grew faint, "Natsu! Wake up! Open up your eyes! Look at me! No. No. Natsu!" At that moment his eyes flew open and he bellowed and agony filled scream.

Gray covered Erza's ears and held her closely as she cried. He looked up and saw Lucy covered in blood holding Natsu, sobbing as he screamed in pain. Behind them was the rest of the guild standing with shocked expressions on their faces. Elfman had a hold of his sisters, Lissana and Mira who, were staring at the crying Lucy and bawled. Levy stood behind Lucy with Gajeel. She gripped his arm tightly and buried her face into his shirt. Juvia stared from the back at Lucy whispering to Natsu…

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She sobbed and held him close to her as he convulsed and screamed. Seeing Gray and Erza holding each other was heart breaking. Not because she loved Gray and he was holding another woman, but because she knew he was watching one of his best friends die right in front of his eyes. Her tears began to fall and with that, it started to rain. Gildarts held his daughter Cana while her face scrunched in grief. He lips trembled and his throat throbbed from the pain of holding back his tears. The thunder legion stood frozen with Laxus in the front.

"Damn fool." Laxus whispered his face towards the ground and his fists clenched. His face tensed as he felt a tear fall down his cheek softly hitting the stone road blending with Juvia's rain. Makarov stood in front of the crowd. His eyes filled with tears. He tensed, when Lucy's cries became louder.

"I'm so sorry." She pulled him closer and held him with all of her might. His body stained against the pain, "I'll save you." She whispered between sobs. Her face was botched with red, her head throbbed, her heart pounded, she felt sick as her stomach twisted listening to Natsu scream. She cursed herself wishing she could feel his pain for him, wishing it was hers. Laxus quietly stepped forward and put a hand on his grandfather's shoulder in comfort, Laxus looked down at the old man in shock. He was shaking. Happy approached with Wendy and Charle behind him. They stopped looking at Lucy, Wendy gasped covering his eyes, trying to un-see all of the blood.

"Lucy?" Happy called stepping closer to her. Natsu quieted hearing Happy's voice. Happy's eyes widened at the sight of Lucy's shredded blood soaked shirt. Natsu tightly gripped to Lucy digging his fingers into her damp tank top. Lucy stroked her bloody fingers through his hair.

"It's okay.." She whispered shaking. "Natsu… Stay. Please stay." She pleaded resting her head on his. "There is still so resting her head on his. "There is still so much I want to say to you." She cried softly. Happy gently touched Natu's back crying. Natsu's body relaxed in Lucy's arms. She lowered him softly to the ground and curled into him her head leaning on his chest, listening to his slow heartbeat. His body was so still, his breathing so light. She would have thought he had died right there in her arms if she wasn't hearing his rigid heartbeat. The guild members watched in disbelieve as their blonde celestial mage held the salmon haired man in her arms. They could not fathom the events that had just occurred. Though they watched as she screamed and cried pulling him closer, they stood behind her feeling numb. Her whimpers and pleads brought tears to their eyes, his limp body drooping in her arms smacked them with the realization that he was gone. He always swore to protect her with his own life. Him seeing her future self, fall before him crushed everything inside of the young man and he knew from that point forward that if he had to, he would die saving her life. He would not watch her fade from him, not again. Elfman carefully let go of his sisters and stepped forward. He looked toward his crying master. Makarov looked at Elfman who in turn nodded toward Lucy, whom he thought, clung to a dead Natsu. Lucy laid there crying softly and listened to his heart beat its last. She let out a whimper and climbed up him. Reaching his face, she traced her fingers over the structure of his cheeks then over his eyes, her finger tips slowly touched his unfallen tears puddled below his eyes. She whispered into his ear, "I love you, Natsu Dragneel." She pulled her shirt away from his wound. In grief and frustration she squeezed her eyes closed and leaned over his chest bawling. Her tears dropped on to his vest, they slowly crawled into his gash. Lucy held him tightly wishing it was her. Not him. Elfman carefully lifted Lucy, her hand dragged acrossed Natsu's neck when she felt… His pulse? Her eyes snapped open.

"Let me go!" She screamed, "He's alive, please…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Let me go!" She screamed, "He's alive, please…" She cried desperately, pushing at Elfman trying to release his grasp. She squirmed in his arms, "Let go!" She screamed reaching towards Natsu. "Natsu! Please!" At that moment black liquid began to ooze out of Natu's gash.

"Levy, what's happening?" Makarov asked as he flew toward Natsu. Lucy continued squirming hungrily looking at Natsu, waiting, praying for any sign of laugh.

"I… I… don't know. In all the books I've read, this shouldn't be happening. Nothing said this… Nowhere did it say… it's impossible for his body to . . . reject it?" Levy stuttered her eyes frantically looked over Natsu's body. The guild huddled around as the rain had lifted. Juvia ran toward Gray and Erza trying to see what was happening. The blackness slipped out of Natsu's body and fell to the ground crumbling like it was being crushed. Makarov's eyes widened when the end of black came.

"Lucy…" Elfman finally let go. She Natsu scrapping her palms and knees on jagged stone. "Lucy…" Makarov repeated. He stared at what looked like droplets of water emerging from Natsu's wound. "Your tears... pushed it out!" Makarov said astounded. The tears circled astounded the gash healing it layer by layer, leaving a light scar. Lucy's eyes widened, she quickly put her head down to his chest.

"He's alive?" she asked herself. Pushing her head deeper into his chest she heard his heart beating. She quickly sat up and screamed.

"He's alive! The group became restless.

"He's lost to much blood! He's going to need a blood transfusion." Levy blurted to Makarov.

"I will carry him to the infirmary!" Elfman yelled quickly lifting Natsu.

"Gray, Erza, wait for the magic council to retrieve the dagger and the demon. Mira, lead fairy tail to the guild. Happy, retrieve Porlyusica and fast. Let's move!"

-Time Skip-

"I really hope he's okay." Lucy thought sitting on the floor next to the infirmary. She softly scratched Happy behind his ears while he laid sleeping in her lap. The fur around his eyes was damp from crying. "Poor guy." She muttered still petting him. Her head snapped toward the door as it clicked open. The master stopped, leaving it cracked and spoke.

"Will he be alright, Porlyusica?" Makarov asked his back turned to her.

"He will recover fine, considering he shouldn't be alive. The Dagger of Hate, are you absolutely sure that is what stabbed?" Porlyusica asked skeptically.

"Yes, I have three witnesses." Makarov answered in aloud whisper.

"And the young lady's tears dropped into his wound and then proceeded to push the hate out of his veins?" She said quietly.

"Yes." Makarov answered.

"You realize what this means, Makarov." She said quietly.

"Yes." Makarov then walked out and looked down at Lucy who was holding Happy. "You can see him now." He said softly smiling before he walked toward the guild hall.

"Porlyusica," She stood holding the sleeping exceed, "Why did my tears…" She paused and Porlyusica looked down at her gently.

"Save him?" she finished Lucy's sentence. She blushed and nodded. "Because you love him."

"W-well I love everyone at fairy tail." Lucy mumbled her heart beating faster.

"I'm sorry but we both know you do not love everyone here the same way you love Natsu. Friendship does not crush the hate of Zeref. I suggest you begin reading about prophecies, because you are in one." With that the woman turned and left the guild, muttering about how there were too many people for her liking. Lucy shook her head out of confusion at the last thing she had said, but blushed when thinking of the first. She entered the room and set Happy softly down my Natsu's feet. There he was; his pink hair sticking to his forehead from blood that Lucy's fingers had pushed though when she had comforted him, dirt and blood covered him from head to toe. Tear streaks stained his cheeks, showing his usual skin tone. She walked to the sink and pulled out the bucket from underneath filling it with warm water. Grabbing a sponge she walked to the dragon slayer who had, yet again, saved her life. Dipping the sponge, she began wiping the blood from Natsu's hair.

"She's right." Lucy mumbles moving from his hair to his forehead. She gently wiped his face and rinsed the sponge off into the bucket continuing. After completely cleaning off his face, Lucy smiled at her Natsu and kissed his cheek softly. "I'm pathetic. Loving someone who probably doesn't even know what it means…" she whispered cursing herself. "He could never love me back."


	5. Chapter 5

**Camphalfbloodforever323: **

**Thank you (: I'm really glad you are enjoying this story.**

**You are my first reviewer (: you are awesome!**

"CALM DOWN! I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!" Makarov yelled to his guild, "Maybe I should have waited to tell them that Natsu will be okay…" He muttered to himself as the guild slowly grew quiet. "Alright, Levy, what was your question?"

"Is it coincidence that Lucy and Natsu are basically walking through the poem 'The Dragon and the Star'?" She asked looking up at her master who was standing on the bar. His eyes widened at her question. He did not want to answer this.

"That is not a poem that is a prophecy that was written a very long time ago. No one saw anything that occurred with it, so it is called 'The Lost Prophecy'. And yes, it is just coincidence." Makarov added quickly and went speak.

"Everything matches perfectly though.." Levy muttered. Erza stood and walked to her.

"I would like to hear this 'Lost Prophecy'."Erza demanded staring at Makarov. He sighed and hung his head.

"Alright, well sit. This will take a minute." He sat crisscross on the bar and waited for his children to take example and find a seat. After everyone was seated he began…

"The book will be back, the book of black.

And with it, it will bring a deathly hunger.

All men and mages will fall as it plunders.

The darkness will set, leaving everything good to fade

As blackness slithers on for days.

The world will slowly die,

Until nothing is left to say goodbye.

… Unless the dragon and star collide.

He will save her, and she will remain by his side.

If the dragon and star collide,

The men and mages will stand and strive

if the dragon and star collide

The dark will be the one to fade, goodness will find its way.

If the dragon and star collide

He will save her and she will remain by his side.

Creating a love with the two together, tied.

If the dragon and the star collide

But an obstacle, they will meet.

They will witness each other's dying defeat.

She will live and with her tears he will survive.

Their love, will keep this world alive.

When the Dragon and the Star collide." Makarov finished and looked into the crowd. Their eyes widened at the truth behind this prophecy.

"So, does this mean that the Zeref book is finally beaten?" Gray asked amazed. Makarov shrugged.

"The last half of the prophecy was lost. Destroyed. Whatever the case may be. So it will never be known how the Dragon and the Star defeat it. And what it brings.." Makarov answered with a serious look on his face, "But hey! It's pretty obvious that they love each other right! We may just have a Guild wedding soon! Who knows?" He smiled trying to get off of the subject of the prophecy. Mira shrieked excitedly and took Levy, Juvia, and Erza to begin planning a wedding that was not even close to happening. While Cana gave advice on what whine should be at the wedding, and Gray offered to make the ice sculptures. Elfman beamed about how marrying the woman you love was manly as Happy pleaded for fish. Everyone joined in and spoke of what they could do. It wouldn't be the first guild wedding, but they would make it the best. Makarov smiled slightly at them and walked away to his quarters. He had known all along that Natsu and Lucy were the Dragon and the Star. The day she arrived he noticed the change in s-class mission which were usually about Zeref. He desperately needed to find the other half of the prophecy.. Because if rumors were true. The dragon and star would live until the book was gone. No matter their age, no matter who would be waiting for them, no matter even if it was their time, they would die, because the Dragon and the Star did collide.


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu's eyes slowly fluttered open. They blurred from the light but focused finally and he saw his blonde friend with her head on his chest, sleeping. "Am I dead?" he though curiously. "If I am dead… does that mean I failed at saving Lucy?" His heart began pounding in his chest. "No. I saved her! I saved her.. right?" His eyes stung with unfallen tears. He was hoping to God that Lucy wasn't dead. Sitting up, he groaned in pain at the soreness of his body. "What?" he questioned out loud. "I shouldn't be hurting if I am dead… right?" Lucy shifted in her sleep and opened her eyes. Seeing Natsu awake, she sat up quickly with a grin on her face and threw her arms around him.

"Natsu! I'm so glad you are okay! You've been asleep forever it feels like! How are you feeling? Are you hungry? I can get you food! Or fire? Whatever you want! Natsu what's wrong?!" She finally stopped to take a breath and Natsu covered her mouth with his hand.

"I'm fine, Luce, a little sore is all. Why am I alive?" He asked in confusion. Her smile faded and she leaned away from him. Luckily, Lucy was able to avoid the question because Happy was now awake also and just as excited to see Natsu.

"Natsu!" he squealed and ran up his chest, hugging him around his neck. "You're awake!" Natsu smiled down at his blue friend. His attention turned back to Lucy. Her hair was tucked away in a bun on her head, her eyes were swollen and red, she had been crying, she had dark circles under her eyes making obvious her lack of sleep.

"Lucy.." He began with a worried tone. She stood quickly and smiled.

"I will go tell the others you are finally awake! It has been three day you know." She started toward the door and stopped with a sigh she continued, "I'll send everyone up! But I'll see you tomorrow. I need to shower." She laughed a fake laugh and left. Leaving her Dragon Slayer sore and confused.

"I don't understand.. Happy, I thought Levy said there was no cure?" Happy nodded excitedly.

"There wasn't but Lucy found one!" Happy answered smiling. Natsu peered down at his exceed pal with a look of surprise.

"What was it happy?" Natsu asked with his headed titled to the side. They were interrupted by Gray, Erza, Mira, and Levy.

"Lucy looked pretty upset when you left, what did you do Flame breath!" Gray demanded. Natsu's jaw dropped.

"Nothing! I asked her why I am alive and she left!" He answered defensively. Mira stepped between the boys and smiled with a tray in her hand.

"Lucy said that you were probably really hungry! So here you go!" She exclaimed excitedly. "We are so glad you are awake Natsu! It's been three days! Everyone was worried! Including Lucy, she left your side only to shower and get you thing she though you needed. It was cute actually!" Mira stated sitting at the edge of his bed.

"How am I alive?" He asked the four. In response they went silent and awkwardly cleared their throats.

"Lucy.. u-uh well maybe Lucy should tell you." Levy answered looking at her hands.

"I asked Lucy. She didn't say anything." Natsu explained calmly. "How am I still alive? I thought there wasn't supposed to be a cure." Natsu continued.

"There wasn't supposed to be, nobody knew of one, but I guess Lucy found it. Not intenttionally of course, but she found it." Levy rambled with a nervous smile.

"That's great, but what was it?" He asked again getting a little irritated at the answers he was receiving.

"Her tears." Makarov stated calmly as he stepped into view. They all looked at him with wide eyes, Natsu stared at Makarov with his face scrunched.

"Her tears?" he asked scratching his head.

"Yeahh.. they fell into your wound and completely pushed out the 'Hate'." Gray answered nodding.

"H-how?" Natsu asked but he knew how. Since he has been awake, he remembered Lucy whispering into his hear the secret he was never supposed to know. She loved him. His stomach knotted at the thought, of course he knew that he loved her. Saving her from the Phantom Lord was the moment it hit him square in the face.

"Eat, Natsu." Mira demanded with a smile. They all ignored his question and watched as he played with his for, taking random small bites as he was lost in though. Natsu's thoughts rang with Lucy's words..

"I'm so sorry. I'll save you." He groaned at the thought of Lucy crying over his dead body. He knew exactly how she felt.. seeing her die was the hardest thing he had ever done. "Oh my god.." He muttered to himself. "Lucy watched my die." He snapped his head up to the others. "Lucy watched me die." He stated with his head throbbing. The sat in an awkward silence and watched as Natsu stood and began running out the guild. Erza smiled as he left.

"The Dragon and the Star collide."


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy sat at the edge of her bed in the dark with tears falling down her face. Her wet hair stuck to the nape of her neck and soaked though her shirt. She held her bloody tank top in her hands and cried harder as she remembered Natsu's agonizing screams. They rang through her head and created goose bumps all over her body. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed to no one.

"Lucy?" She quickly wiped her eyes and dropped the bloody tank top. She cleared her throat and spoke in a shaky voice?

"How are you feeling?" Natsu cringed at the sound of her voice. He didn't want to cause her this much pain. His hands gently fell upon Lucy's waist and he softly turned her to face him. Upon seeing her saddened expression he pushed her wet hair away from her face and smiled sadly.

"Lucy…" Before he could continue, she climbed on top of Natsu's lap wrapping her legs and arms around him. He responded by draping his arms around her back and pulling her closer.

"You died in my arms, Natsu. I listened to your heart stop beating." She sobbed through gritted teeth. "You were in so much pain." She moved her arms up around his neck and pulled herself as close as she could get. He ran his hands through her hair and down her back trying to comfort her. "There was nothing I could do to stop it." She whispered. Natsu pulled her away gently and pushed his forehead onto hers. He lightly wiped away a tear falling down Lucy's face. He stared down at the small tear and let out a small grin.

"Your tiny tears saved my life, Lucy." Her eyes widened at his words. She held her breath and hoped that he had no clue why they saved him. Her heart was in a panic and her face was ghostly pale. "Your tiny tears…" he sighed and wiped the tear on his white pants. He slowly laid Lucy next to him on her bed, she responded by pushing herself into his chest and snuggling into him. His relaxed breathing and healthy heart beat brought relieve to every inch of Lucy. It sang to her like a lullaby and began to lull her to sleep. Her eyes fluttered trying to stay awake, Natsu released a small chuckle in response to watching Lucy fight her tired eyes. He pressed his lips against her forehead and whispered, "I love you too." He carefully propped Lucy up in his arms and dipped his head down to hers. He pushed his lips on to hers and listened to Lucy's whisper,

"Natsu, will you tell me the poem Igneel used to read to you?" Natsu smiled and nodded. He laid them back down and began.

"The book will be back, the book of black.

And with it, it will bring a deathly hunger.

All men and mages will fall as it plunders.

The darkness will set, leaving everything good to fade

As blackness slithers on for days.

The world will slowly die,

Until nothing is left to say goodbye.

… Unless the dragon and star collide.

He will save her, and she will remain by his side.

If the dragon and star collide,

The men and mages will stand and strive

if the dragon and star collide

The dark will be the one to fade, goodness will find its way.

If the dragon and star collide

He will save her and she will remain by his side.

Creating a love with the two together, tied.

If the dragon and the star collide

But an obstacle, they will meet.

They will witness each other's dying defeat.

She will live and with her tears he will survive.

Their love, will keep this world alive.

When the Dragon and the Star collide

Her heart will engulf him like his flame

His love will whisper only her name.

But they will be forced to stray

Turn and walk the opposite way.

When the Dragon and Star are apart

The world will finally restart.

The Book will turn to ash in his fire.

The black will slowly fade and tire.

And then, only then will there be,

A world that everyone begs to see.

One with peace and dignity.

Only then can the Dragon again find his Star.

Healing their hearts' scar.

Sixty-one full moons will fly by

On the Last day they become one, or die.

When the Dragon and the Star collide.

"I don't want to leave you for five years, Natsu…" she sighed in his chest. He pulled her into him and gave a soft laugh.

"It could be a different Dragon and different Star." He comforted holding her close.

"I'll wait." Lucy informed with a yawn.

"How long?" he asked.

"Sixty-one months. I'll die if you keep me waiting too long. It's in the poem." She chuckled and looked into his tired eyes. "Don't leave while I'm sleeping. I want to say goodbye."

"I won't, Lucy."

"Swear." She demanded yawning.

"I swear."


End file.
